Some Midnight Nessie Fun
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Cassie learns she shouldn't be jealous of her friends. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another terrific story by guestsurprise, who owns Cassie. HappyNess Secret Of The Loch belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

 **Some Midnight Nessie Fun**

Cassie was so excited to see Braveness! She flew down the slide and took off towards the Nessie's nests! But just as she arrived, she saw Loveliness give Braveness a big hug! He chuckled and then gave her a big hug in return! Cassie's eyes popped open and she immediately became green with envy. She was about to turn around and leave when Silliness came in!

"HI, CASSIE!" He said happily. At that moment, Braveness and Loveliness turned around.

"Cassie! You're here!" Braveness smiled.

"Welcome back, hon!" Loveliness grinned.

"Oh don't mind me; I was getting ready to go and help Silliness clean his nest." Cassie said, trying to force a smile.

"What? I thought we were going to gather crystals in the crystal cavern." Braveness asked, now curious since he and Cassie made plans just yesterday.

"Oh, well…I think Silliness needs my help. I'm sure Loveliness would like to go!" Cassie said in a somewhat aggravated tone. Braveness cocked a curious brow and then looked at both Silliness and Loveliness.

"Can you all give us a moment?"

"Sure!"

"Of course."

"Wait a minute, Silliness! We have to HEY!" Cassie yelped as Braveness now picked her up and tossed her gently on his back.

"You're coming with me." Braveness said as he looked at her over his shoulder and then kissed her quickly on her nose.

"AH! W-Wait a minute!" Cassie said, now trying to recover since everything happened so fast.

"Now Cassie, we need to talk," Braveness replied. But just before he spoke, Loveliness came up to them and whispered something to Braveness and they both began to laugh quietly. Cassie then saw Loveliness give him a hug! Cassie couldn't take it anymore! She then slid off his back and jumped back on the bank.

"Cassie! Where are you going?!" Braveness asked turning to see her going back.

"Sorry! I gotta go and help Silliness!"

"Cassie! Come back here!" He then sighed as she ran over the hill. "Oh no…,"

"What is it, Braveness?"

"I think Cassie is a bit jealous." He chuckled a little.

"Jealous…of us? We are just friends, Braveness; I had to whisper to let you know that your surprise for her was ready; the seaweed pudding is in your nest." Loveliness smiled.

"Thank you, Loveliness! And I know that. But when you hugged me earlier, she may have seen it."

"I was only saying thank you for saving me from the bad nessies. But a hug can be taken in the wrong way. And just now I hugged you again!"

"I see." He chuckled. "Well, looks like I better find her."

"And I'll help," Loveliness smiled. Braveness nodded and the two swam away to find where Cassie had gone. The two turned the corner and saw her playing "seaweed" ball with Silliness.

"Cassie is up for the pitch! Can she throw a hard one?!" Cassie laughed out.

"Throw it!" Silliness laughed.

"Alright! Here goes nothing!" She smiled. She then threw the ball as hard and she could. Silliness yelped and ducked. "YES! That was three strikes! And the crowd goes wild!" Cassie laughed as she began dancing in a circle.

"She's too adorable." Loveliness giggled.

"Yes, she sure is." Braveness chuckled as he then dove under the water and approached Cassie from under the waves. As Cassie was dancing, she felt something wrap around her ankle. She jumped in shock and spun around and she was nose to nose with Braveness.

"Nice pitch." He cooed, with a handsome grin. Cassie immediately blushed and began to back away when she felt something tug her closer to him. She looked down and saw his tail wrapped around her ankle. "Now where do you think you're going?" He smiled as he rose up higher and higher. "Come here, you."

"We came to talk with you, Cassie." Loveliness smiled. "I wanted to explain what happened earlier."

"Loveliness and I are only friends, Cass. Nothing more." Braveness said now leaning down closer to her face, making Cassie giggle.

"He saved me from the bad nessies, so I was thanking him." Loveliness added.

"In other words, someone here doesn't have to be jealous," Braveness said as he cocked an eyebrow. Cassie's face turned so red that she thought she would pop! She was so embarrassed now! She turned and took off running.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Braveness called as he dove under the water and chased after her.

"I can't believe I made it so obvious I was jealous! Now I look like nothing but a spoiled, brat kid who craves attention!" Cassie said sadly, tears forming.

"No you don't, Cassie," a sweet voice added. Cassie turned and saw Loveliness flying above her and she landed to where Cassie went crashing into her and they both landed in the mud. Loveliness saw Cassie trying to stand so she gently used her tail to place Cassie on her back.

"Cassie? Honey, are you alright?" Loveliness asked, now trying to look at Cassie in the eyes, but Cassie kept looking away in shame. "Come now, Cassie. Don't be sad. Everything is alright."  
And with those words, Loveliness began licking Cassie on the face to clear the mud off. Cassie jumped in surprise and tried to look the other away.

"Oh…is someone ticklish?" Loveliness giggled. She then used her tail to wiggle under Cassie's arms.

"AH! NO!" Cassie laughed as she tried to get away from the tail. Loveliness giggled at her attempts and then managed to pin her down with her tail. "Now, where was I?" She smiled as she leaned down and began to lick Cassie all over her face. Soon, Braveness heard nothing but laughter and giggling coming from the seaweed bed. He turned the corner and he chuckled lightly seeing Loveliness getting Cassie to open up and cheer up too!

"May I join in?" He asked as he swam over and he too began licking Cassie on her face and blowing raspberries in her stomach. After a few moments, they let Cassie go.

"Thanks, guys. Sorry for earlier."

"Nothing to be sorry about. Meet me later, Cassie, so that you can spend the night in my nest!" Loveliness winked. And with that, she swam away.

"And you never have to be jealous, Cassie. No one can take your place." Braveness smiled. Cassie smiled back and hugged him around his neck. She truly loved her Nessie.

"Now come on; I have a surprise for you back at my nest."

"I don't deserve anything after how I acted…," she said sadly. She then felt him licking her face again and nudging her shirt up and licking her stomach to cheer her up.

"You have already said you're sorry. Now you're spending the day with me. I'm your Nessie and _YOU_ are my special girl," Braveness smiled as he nuzzled her.

"Thanks, Braveness," Cassie said as she hugged his neck and he moaned happily, glad she was cheerful once more.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you liked it!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
